


Training, part 1

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/M, Keyblade Training, M/M, Radiant Garden, Survivor Guilt, Tears, The Final World, departure land, memories from the asylum, possession memories, sad nightmares, terra liked it but he won't say it publicly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Today is Braig's first day of training with the keyblade and he's already messing it up.
Relationships: Aqua & Braig (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), kairi/Braig
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Training, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's still part from the "Visiting Braig in the asylum" series, but I've changed its name to start a new arc.

The next morning, Braig’s first day of training with Aqua started. At 7 am, the alarm clock sounded, awaking Terra first. The young keyblade wielder yawned and looked through the window to see the dawn, and after that, he looked back to his one eyed boyfriend, who was...crying.

Worried, he leaned next to him softly. The guard was crying lowly, and leaving a sob sometimes. Stroking his shoulder in a try to calm him down, Terra whispered:

-You’re in your body, with us in Departure Land. Don’t worry, we’re here.

Unexpectedly, that phrase made Braig to cry louder, so the brown haired man decided to awake him directly. Shaking his shoulder, he said:

-Braig! Braig, wake up! It’s time to have breakfast and start with your training!

The one eyed man opened his eye, gasping and trying his best to regain his breath, as if he was drowning. With tears still falling from his scarred cheek, he asked:

-Te...Terra? What...what happened?

Wiping away the tears from his face, his boyfriend told him that he was crying, and asked if he was having a nightmare with Luxu again. Braig, holding the other man’s hand, said:

-No...this time it wasn’t him. I was...in that place made just from sky and sea, when a lot of stars made of sparks surrounded me. At the beginning, I didn’t know who they were, when suddenly one of them said “it’s him. He got his body and life back. How lucky he is...”. The others seemed to...cheer, and I asked them who they were, they started to speak at the same time, but they always said the same phrase: “we are those ones who didn’t have the same luck you had, Braig. We’re the vessels who came right before you”. That answer made me feel bad for them, and some of the stars started to reproach it to me, saying “it’s not fair, we wanted our lives back and Luxu took it away from us”, or “you should be here with us, sharing our feelings”. I started to cry, feeling my heart squeezing inside my chest, and a strong...guilt growing in it. Then you awakened me and...well, there we are.

-That’s horrible...The other people he possessed and whose lives he stole...I feel so bad for them too...

Braig hugged his boyfriend:

-This guilt I feel...It had a name, but I don’t remember it. Do you think I should...join them?

-No. You spent twelve years possessed, imprisoned inside your own body and becoming crazy because of that. Now, you’re free, almost sane and having the chance to fight back against Luxu. Maybe, you’re able to avenge them or...something like that, but don’t feel guilty.

Braig relaxed and smiled, leaving a soft kiss on Terra’s neck:

-Thank you, Hot Stuff. I think...the next time I dream with those stars, I’ll tell them I’ll fight for me and for them, for all the pain Luxu gave to us.

Terra smiled too:

-I’m glad to hear that. Now, let’s get out the bed and go to have some breakfast.

They washed their faces and combed their hair a bit, and then they went to the kitchen. Kairi and Ventus were here too, with sleepy faces. Aqua was the only one who was full of energy.

-Take your breakfast, Braig! And when you have dressed properly, I’ll wait for you and Kairi in the main hall to start your training-Aqua said, with enthusiasm.

He smirked:

-Heh! This reminds me to my first days as a guard in Radiant Garden!-he looked to the sleepy teens-One day I’ll tell you that story.

Kairi smiled, and Ventus yawned opening his mouth so widely that he even swallowed a fly. After the breakfast and putting on his uniform with his characteristic red bandanna, he joined Kairi in the place Aqua said. It was a huge room, with three chairs that kinda looked like thrones, the big stained glass window he saw yesterday from the outside (which left a beautiful colour pattern on the floor with the sunshine) and some blue pennants hanging from the walls. Unable to repress, the one eyed man exclaimed:

-Whoah! This place is impressive as fuck!

Kairi tried not to laugh, and Aqua, with a small smile but keeping the severe expression, told him to try not to curse so much in front of Kairi (and, indirectly, Ventus). Chuckling, the one eyed man responded:

-A wise man said once that, if you’re old enough to lose your heart, you’re old enough to curse like a drunken sailor.

-And which wise man said that?-asked Aqua, skeptical.

Braig pointed to himself:

-Me, Miss Master-and smirked. The blue haired woman sighed and, palming twice, started the first lesson. She asked the one eyed man to summon the keyblade again, and he stretched his arm and opened his hand again. It took him less time to summon it, but it still was translucid. At the sight of that keyblade, Kairi started to sweat nervously. Yes, Braig told all of them that the person who possessed him was back to ruin his life because he still had “his master’s keyblade”. He told them too that it belonged to Xehanort (or “the old coot”, as he used to call him), but a part of her didn’t want to believe it. However, there it was. The keyblade that Master Xehanort used to kill her once, changing her fate...and Sora’s one too...

The one eyed man saw Kairi’s disgusted face and asked if something happened. The teen, gulping, answered:

-N...Nothing, don’t worry. It’s just...that keyblade creeps me.

-Honestly, it scares me too. All the lives Luxu snatched for this weapon...-and he waved the hand to make it disappear. Aqua, meditating for a few minutes, took another keyblade with a blue handle and a star-shaped head and gave it to him. She explained the reason:

-You’re still unable to fully summon it, so, until this doesn’t happen, I’ll let you use this one. It belonged to my master when he was younger, as old as Kairi, more or less. Use it wisely, and treat it like you’d treat your crossbows in the castle, it has sentimental value for Terra, Ven and me.

“She had to mention my crossbows...”, he thought. How he missed using them! Braig looked at the keyblade for a second and then he looked to Aqua:

-Alright, Miss Master-and smiled.

After that, they started the training fighting against each other ( without using his power and doing it carefully, because Braig was a complete novice and he didn’t want to hurt her), but he found it funny, like a reminder from better times. And Kairi was good with her flowered keyblade. When the clock announced it was high noon, Aqua let them to take some rest, having a snack and drinking some water. The teen looked at him and, smiling, said:

-You did it good, Mr.Braig.

-What? If I didn’t almost drop the keyblade, it was a miracle. And call me just Braig, I’m not THAT old.

She laughed a bit:

-Ok, just Braig. You’re a funny man, you remind me a lot to Lea.

-Ah, you mean Flamsilocks? Yeah, he has a good sense of humour. When he was...sixteen, seventeen years old, more or less, him and his friend Isa used to gatecrash in the castle, but most of the times, Dilan used to throw them out. Their faces were always funny!-and he laughed.

Kairi, curious, asked:

-Why they wanted to enter the castle like that?

-Hmmm...I remember...a girl who was inside. That happened when I got recently possessed, and I can’t recall so much.

Her face saddened and apologized for asking, which he dismissed waving his hand and telling her not to worry, she wasn’t able to know that. Trying to change the topic of the conversation, he looked out and saw Terra and Ventus training with their keyblades too while Chirithy observed them, eating a small cake. Kairi suddenly asked:

-So...you met Terra inside an asylum?

The one eyed man blushed a bit:

-Well, we became friends and lovers inside there, but...we really met each other twelve years ago. He left these scars on my face, but I was on Xehanort’s side during that, so...I kinda deserved it.

She widely opened her eyes:

-It’s that true? He didn’t tell us that...

-It is, but I understand he didn’t want to do that. Actually, he apologized for what he did to my face, and that’s were our friendship started.

Kairi relaxed a bit, but imagining Terra tearing someone’s eye was kinda frightening; and she had enough with the flashbacks from her childhood, where a possessed Terra kidnapped her and sent her to another place. Shaking her head to keep that memories away, she wanted to ask more questions about that. However, Braig wasn’t listening, he was enraptured by the sight of his young boyfriend fighting and moving his muscles. He bit his lower lip while lots of filthy thoughts filled his mind and his face turned red. He knew he shouldn’t do that, because Terra was in the middle of a training match against his friend Ventus, and it would be too obvious that he did it, but he knew he couldn’t resist the temptation for much longer. So, looking briefly to Kairi, he said:

-Do me a favour and don’t tell Aqua the thing I’m about to do.

-What thing?

Opening a portal on his right forearm (and impressing Kairi, who had never seen powers like these), he waited for the right moment and spanked Terra’s ass through it. The hit made him to gasp so loudly and drop the keyblade to the floor while he covered his backdoor with the hands and, with his face completely blushed, looked everywhere to see who did that. Meanwhile, Ventus was dying of laughter on the floor and Kairi couldn’t believe what she just saw:

-Terra will kill you for that.

-I know, but it was totally worth it.

The brown haired man looked at the stained glass window and saw both of them. Hiding the fact that he liked the sudden spank, he gave his boyfriend an angry look before taking back his keyblade and going near Ventus to calm his laughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story about how Braig was punished for 10 days without sex.


End file.
